Why I Love the Rain
by AmberAmethyst
Summary: Rain was soothing to me. It was like a shower for the Earth..." Sierra doesn't like parties...can a certain guitar player convince her otherwise? Jason/Sierra Jierra , which I haven't seen anyone else write. Fluffy!


AN: I haven't seen this pairing anywhere, and I think it sounds interesting, and at least somewhat plausible. I do not like the concept of Jason/Ella. It bugs me for some unidentifiable reason. Maybe because I don't believe Jason's stupid. Tell me what you think after you're done!

**Why I Love the Rain**

I was perched on the edge of the pier. Mitchie had insisted I come to her birthday party, even though she knew I didn't do well at parties. I really liked staying inside and reading much better. Especially while it was raining, like right now. Rain was soothing to me. It was like a shower for the Earth, cleansing it and fixing what we destroy. I came in, gave Mitchie her present, sang happy birthday, and fled while they were cutting the cake. Everyone in there was attending the party with a date, so they were too caught up to notice what I was doing.

"Sierra, right?" I heard someone sit down next to me. "What are you doing out here? Mitchie probably wants you inside. You're her best friend."

"I don't like parties." I got ready for the look of shock, horror, or maybe disgust on whoever-it-was's face, but then I turned to him, and he was smiling!

"I really don't like parties much either. That's why I left." It was Jason Bennett of Connect Three. I shouldn't have been surprised, because Mitchie had mentioned her all of her new friends from Camp Rock when she came back. I really hadn't expected that from a celebrity, though. But he was still talking.

"I know that you think I should like parties because I'm famous, but there are just so many people, and they always expect me to dance, and I can't."

"But you do. All the time. When you're up on stage, that's really all you do!" I wondered why he was afraid of crowds. This didn't seem like a celebrity at all. Maybe it's a CIA plot…they probably want my research on cloning!

Wait, what am I saying?

Maybe he's just abnormal.

"That's different. That's been rehearsed, and I know the music and all the steps. I can't-um…what's the word? Imply? Induce?"

"Improvise?" I offered. He seemed much friendlier and less imposing in person.

"Yeah, that's it!" His face seemed to glow with his happiness. "I can never think of the word I want to say, and nobody ever can help me figure it out! Thank you!" He hugged me suddenly. It would have been incredibly sweet, if I hadn't been sitting as stiff as a board. He ended the hug as quickly as he had started it. "You're freezing." His voice was worried and concerned. "You shouldn't be sitting out here in the rain."

"Where else would I go? I can't go home early, my mom and dad are having a romantic dinner, and I'm definitely not going back inside."

"Why not?" He tilted his head, waiting for my answer.

This was so awkward! I had to tell Jason Bennett that I didn't want to go to my friend's birthday party because I was a social hermit and didn't have a date! Why? Can I please be drowned in the rain now? "Because…well, because…"

"That's not an answer," he taunted. I was fed up. He had come out here, ruined my peace, and now wanted to tell me that "because" wasn't an answer? I'd show him an answer…

"Because I am a social leper and everyone in there has a date and I just want to be alone, dammit! So leave!" I shrieked. I wasn't sure if he heard me or not. I might have been too high-pitched. I expected anger, but he surprised me again. He keeps smiling when he should be upset!

"Not everyone in there has a date. I don't. And you seem," he tilted his head in that adorable way again. "interesting," he finished.

If I was the blushing type, I would have been rose-red. Instead, I fidgeted and looked at my feet. Jason Bennett basically just told me he liked me, right after I had yelled at him.

"Sierra?" I looked up. He looked as nervous as I did now. "Do you mind if, well, I um,"

"Spit it out," I mocked him.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" he burst out. He looked like he wanted to turn and run but stayed to hear my answer anyway.

I felt a sudden rush of confidence and leaned in to kiss him. Unlike me, he responded within seconds. I pulled back and felt a lovesick-puppy grin spread across my face. He had the exact same grin on his face.

"Is that a yes, then?" he asked.

I leaned in to kiss him again, but Mitchie chose then to come out to get me. She was twirling what looked like…

"Mitchie Torres! Did you just record my first kiss?" I was mortified.

"Some day, Sierra, you'll look back on this and thank me."

I tackled her.

As he watched us roll around on the ground having a fake cat-fight, Jason smiled and said, "I guess today isn't that day."

I got up, brushed the dirt off of my clothes and grabbed his hand. "Let's go join the party!" I exclaimed.

"I though you didn't like parties, though." He looked confused.

"Someone changed my mind,"


End file.
